pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 24
thx =P NINJA'd! :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:07, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Noone actually said 'First,' and you forgot to edit your timestamp :) ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:08, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::D: --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:10, 23 June 2008 (EDT) sproing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:43, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :It wasn't that long. - 04:43, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Scrolling kills my fingers. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:45, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Using TOC? ~ ĐONT TALK 06:57, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Nah. But the TOC thingie can be used to Hide and Show, how can I use that function for other stuff? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:00, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::TOC's hide / show button is written in Javascript which cannot be used in wikicode. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:18, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Can't you make one Dont?;) Brandnew. 07:25, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nope :/ It needs a module like this, a thing that only admins can make work. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:39, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I asked Gcardinal if it could be added, he didn't answer :( And I suspected it was javascript since you can see that when you hover over it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:44, 23 June 2008 (EDT) You archive without me, you bastard! -- Come visit 10:03, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :You're always on at strange times ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:06, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Not above the archive stuff! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:10, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm not on at strange times! You are just in a strange time thing! -- Come visit 13:14, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Nice profile page. =] Do you think you could help me with mine? I'm having trouble with it. --Coolgab1219 17:24, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Next time add your comment at bottom of the page; and it was Dont who made mine. The best idea would be to simply go through various pages and copy paste what you like. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:30, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Most Mentally Challenged Little Girl Contest I still win. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:06, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :/clap. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:44{GMT}24-06-MMVIII ::No Im first. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:46, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oh I totally win that. - 10:57, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I know you are but what am i? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:58{GMT}24-06-MMVIII :::::orly? -- Come visit 12:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:13, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :It was originally called first and Adriaanz changed his timestamp. Then I changed my timestampt to say June 21. Then somebody changed it to say little girl contest. I so won. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:14, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm terribly confused but ehm ye... good job. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:16, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::? :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:16, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::VICTORY IS MINE!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:17, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Victory shall yet be mine ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:17, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::First you have to do something girly. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:19, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Godliest is girly. :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:20, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Well, my favorite profession is the ritualist. Top that on girliness. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:21, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Mine is paragon... And I got a female one xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:22, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Male paragons are the most girly profession. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:22, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::FAILURE IS MINE!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:25, 24 June 2008 (EDT) weapon Hy! I made a new contest for weaps send your ideas :) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) : Sry for sending this here but everybody watch this page :P, ups forgot sign ^^ ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:24, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :: ^^ Not everyone. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:33, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Good news Collapsible tables has been added by Hhhippo. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:01, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :HAWT! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:10, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, don't forget to clear the browser's cache (Crtl+Shift+R in FF). ::Cookies anyone? ~ ĐONT TALK 17:05, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::That's fecking awesome. WTB Cookie plx :3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:06, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::: ;o The coding is fairly easy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:13, 24 June 2008 (EDT) I really suck at the pixels thing. This is awesome, anyway. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:24, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Be brave [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:24, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Be More Brave AUTOATTACK!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:25, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :The build above is more awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:27, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Its less manly. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:30, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::Got to make a WoD spike someday. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:33, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Soul Barbs? Or this? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:48, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::'This' :3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 04:54, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:18, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Time to take out the scissors http://fc05.deviantart.com/fs24/f/2008/006/2/6/Companion_Cube_tutorial_by_HoiHoiSan.jpg -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:57, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Scissors as in 8<>8 dykes :D-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:16, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::That South Park episode is one of the best ever. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 14:41, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::I liked the one with stars|http://youtube.com/watch?v=MoboXownY7w-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:51, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::^ And now I'll have to ask my dad for help (I suck at anything involving me doing anything except the computer xD) to help me to that... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:00, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Wow, n00b much. -- Come visit 15:45, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Mommy how do i copy and paste?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 15:54, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::ups. It's fucking impossible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:04, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ups?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 16:12, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ah well, you'll make it xd -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 05:58, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hopefully, must get all stuff first ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:31, 27 June 2008 (EDT) I made a video for yoo! <3 enjoy! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:18{GMT}26-06-MMVIII Apparently... Im blocked from going to build ratings, but I can edit and shi???? AM I BAN AVOIDING BY ACCIDENT? Gogey 13:18, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Nvm, it fixd nao. Gogey 13:24, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::how come you asked me ;o That's what admins are for or sumthing ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:30, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::We nominate you for admin ;o -- Come visit 14:36, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Because if he actually were ban avoiding the admins would rape him :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:36, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Why would I be an admin? xD We already got an overkill of such ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:07, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Because we are lacking cool admins...you'd fill that void ;o -- Come visit 15:24, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: ^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:43, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm srs. -- Come visit 15:45, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And how many do you think would support me ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:48, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Sorry Godbox but I cant see you as an admin so dont worry o.o; --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:50, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I can. Godly is sexy.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 15:50, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Cute... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:51, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Godliest wouldn't be a HORRIBLE admin, but no one would support :P --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 15:51, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::And WAI cant godlypoo be an admin?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 17:06, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Cuz hes 12. =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 17:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm older. Can I be admin? I give free grass shacks to all ^_^ -- Come visit 19:52, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I wanna be an admin (not really)! I GIVES U ALLS MURAKAIS REAVERS!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:57, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::... Of course I'm 17 but that should hardly be relevant ;o And I'd vote for you if I got muneez, ectos, or equal! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:34, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wizardboy just graduated from High School like a month ago. And he's been an admin for ages. Physical age is irrelevant. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:39, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:41, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lol, "cuz hes 12" was a joke =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:25, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I know. But unless your sarcasm or irony is overly obvious it's not often detected, and I don't want 50% of the community to believe my age to be 12 ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:43, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::If it was a joke, Ressmonkey, you need to add or . -- Come visit 11:25, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:26, 29 June 2008 (EDT) So back to what I said: Godliest for admin! -- Come visit 11:28, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :And what everyone else said: no one would support me, there is hardly any need for me and I would just be average thus you could as well nominate anyone else that's as active as I am. The only one I'd nominate for admin now would be Misery. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:30, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'd support ;o -- Come visit 11:35, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::That's 1 person ;o And I'd probably decline anyway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:20, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I will support because you did too <3 Anyway we rather need BMs. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:42, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Me?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:46, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'd definitely decline BM! I'm good in one arena - HA, and there I'm outdone by Unexist. In the other arenas I can just set the bad apart from the decent to great ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:49, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::n00b, and no, I wont tell you the guild rank :O [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:11, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::: :'( Why not? Because you're so fucking bad? xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:40, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Maby.. Nah.. Well.. We're just fooling around atm ><. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:42, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::That's more hawt than trying to be gud ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:57, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Godliest for admin imo. Ojamo 16:58, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Godliest has 3 supporters now ;o -- Come visit 21:56, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :4 including me, but see Skakids RFA. It was like 23 support and 12 oppose, and he was rejected. Unless u get otehr admins to back u, he would have no chance. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 21:59, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Regardless of how many supporters I got it's in the end the admins that decide whether or not I can become one or not. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::See what you communists do? You make it seem like the public elects admins, when it is the communist admins elect admins! -- Come visit 11:52, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::That's before we make all equal! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::AH DESPOTISM!! KILL!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::kill despotism? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:32, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes... Despotism bad... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:35, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I forgot what the word meant but I suppose so xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Im pretty sure it means where the leaders choose from among themselves who will be the next leader, where the people ahve no part, but Im not really sure. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:50, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol, I was wrong. Just looked it up and despotism is where there is one person/group of people with supreme power and everybody else in considered their slaves. Lol, Im a slave to the admins =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::BMs rather xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::(ECx2)Actually the people aren't automatically slaves in despotism, but usually the despot makes it that way. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 14:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::...wait a minute... Doesn't despotism mean that the rules is allmighty and allknowing and only does what's best for the people? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Almighty, but not all knowing. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 14:50, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Contest Help :P, it's on my page :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] [[User talk:Azulaarance|''TALK]] 17:36, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :I dont get it.-- 22:05, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::I think it's meant to be an entrance to Godliest's closed contest. Sorry. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:53{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::My 12 man I suppose ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:44, 30 June 2008 (EDT) I wanted to test it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:07, 1 July 2008 (EDT) HAPPY 11'th Birthday Godliest ^^ finally a palendrome.-- 09:18, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :... You're joking, right? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:29, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::Younger?-- 11:05, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Discord spam team comment I'll quote my comment since you apparently didn't read. "I know, Vengeance, but it used to be a res sig so replace it if needed" That means replace it if you don't like. Next time don't be so direct and give the build a try. 88.169.112.155 09:27, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Regardless of use Vengeance is and will always, in it's current state, be a bad skill that is by far inferior to both Resurrection Signet and any other resurrects. And just the fact that you included it is bad. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:50, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::fast cast, no attribute requirement, full energy, full health, and damage bonus makes it an OK skill. 105+25% = even faster death. But it's not like you're going to need it that often. Did I say you can re-use it also? And that the hero that has it on his bar has a 20% longer enchant for both dwayna's sorrow and protective spirit, which both can act as cover enchants to avoid vengeance being stripped? I won't make you change your mind, but rather I just wanted to show you that in some cases vengeance might be considered. 88.169.112.155 10:56, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::No. "Although Vengeance is an enchantment, its duration is not affected by enchantment mods." - You waste 4 seconds resurrecting an enemy to then kill him? Restore Life has the same casting time and will at even a moderately low amount of healing prayers resurrect the target with half his health and the major part of his energy; the 50% loss of health definitely compensates for the fact that vengeance is just asking for killing the player. Vengeance is at it's best mediocre and if the best resurrection skill you can bring is it then you should consider switching around your team. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:04, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok didn't know about the 20% enchant thing, seemed logic to me it would be extended by the mod. Vengeance is a temporary res, just as it says. I don't chain res the dead guy, only during the fight. I prefer that to FomF-ing in the middle of a fight. Res chant doesn't give any energy for the small attribute invest I can make in healing prayers. Vengeance also leaves an exploitable corpse, and triggers dwayna's sorrow, death nova, and avoid further DP. It may be sadistic, but at least the target's death is useful. There is no such thing as best in GW. Vegeance fills its role in this team better than res chant, and a whole lot better than restore life (touch range cough cough) Jaimes Laig Romarto 12:43, 2 July 2008 (EDT) OOPS Happy belated birthday? :] Gogey 11:23, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :... what? Why is everyone saying happy birthday ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:50, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::They are communist. -- Come visit 12:55, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::: ;O Many communists ftw. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:58, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I made a socialist thingy if you wants to see :D -- Come visit 13:25, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::: ;o I hope it's extremely socialistic, i.e. communist xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:02, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::You'll say it is commie, probably >_> I'll upload it and show you ;o -- Come visit 15:21, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Go ahead. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:21, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Here. -- Come visit 15:29, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The wings on his head look a bit random ;o Otherwise it's good, and communistic! :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:41, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It's the Red Wings logo, changed black. It symbolizes freedom to me. It's socialistic. -- Come visit 15:49, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: ;o Freedom=/=socialism xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:09, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Um, wtf? Socialism=true freedom. -- Come visit 17:14, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Death = true freedom. On earth, hermitdooh = true freedom. Socialism != freedom. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:30, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Whatever. Combo breaker. -- Come visit 18:31, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Ghostly Hero D-shots ur combo breaker, sucks that its got a 2 second cast time. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:35, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::OSHI~ -- Come visit 18:36, 2 July 2008 (EDT) hi :D --Svracak 04:17, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :well hello xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:01, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::PvXwiki:STFU - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:36, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ye I saw that ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:41, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Comments then plx. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:42, 4 July 2008 (EDT) TB channel rickyvantof, that build fucking ownssss. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:57, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :HA Paraspike get on nggr. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:58, 4 July 2008 (EDT) You got some bad ass memory my dear, stop spamming me In game qq. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 14:59, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :^ Although not the spamming part. You should like join us for HA sometime. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:19, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::I'd advise you don't. Its almost scary. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 15:42, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::^ And fun. But I think I prefer monking in GvG, so bad xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:07, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Me Dervishing in GvG is so un-manly and pathetic, that it's amazing, it's like the opposite of Ska. /FrosTalk\ 16:24, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::He ran Water Trident? Or Mind Blast. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:25, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol.. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 17:51, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::BYOB>your guild. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:01, 4 July 2008 (EDT) new zealand. i have arrived. go me. [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] [[User talk:Azulaarance|''TALK]] 00:33, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :I've always wanted to go there; the landscape seems so awesome... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:45, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::+1 - 08:01, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::Not to mention all the loose sheep. --71.229 08:05, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::^ (black sheep) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:06, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::^ (niggers?) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:07{GMT}5-07-MMVIII ::::::http:\\www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Image:B58126d2.jpg --71.229 08:12, 5 July 2008 (EDT) is there any way to just link an image instead of posting it? :::::::^ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-l93gltkCc) just copy paste the url address? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:14, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's a noisy link. I want a quiet, sneaky link. :( --71.229 08:17, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I thought it auto-encoded it without the square parenthesis. meh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:29, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::it does. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:55, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Ive seen somebody go around it with html code. I dont remember who it was, where it was, or how they did it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:02, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Truly helpful... xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:03, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Ok, I think they used style or font tags. Also, I give u hope of one day being free from tyrany of square external links! (insert inspirational music here) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:06, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yup, nz pwns. [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 23:59, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:21, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::use Image:B58126d2.jpg, kk Nova 09:54, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::: ;o? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:16, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ALMOST EVERY DAY? IS THIS TRUUUUUUE? Gogey 18:25, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :YEEAAAAAAH!!! I NOEZ IT'S LIEK AWESOME AND STUFF. I LIEK GOT NO LIEF SO I LIEK SPEND LOTS OF TIME ON TB AND LIEK MAEK BAED TEAMS LIEK!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:26, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::WE SHOULD RUN SOME OF YOUR BUILDS ONE DAY SO I HAVE A REASON TO PLAY GW AGAIN INSTEAD OF TF2! Gogey 18:27, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::YEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!1111ONEONEONEELEVENTWOHUNDETVENTYWO THEI R LIEK AWESOME AND STUFF AND LIEK CANT ROLL SWAY!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:28, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::omg. on noes i broke the caps lock chain. i am glad iam not using the capitals.-- 18:49, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Whats wrong with soccer? - Brandnew. 05:57, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :... The most overrated sport of all times. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:57, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::Agreed. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:58, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::OGOD I JUST GOT BUMPED I FALL DOWN FOUL FOUL REF THAT WAS A FOUL GIVE US FREE SHOT --71.229 05:59, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::REF, PLZ DUN BE BLIND, LEARN TO RECOGNIZE FAKE-FOULS. Brandnew. 06:00, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, that's the attackers, playing attacker is completely gay. play defender instead kk?:) Brandnew. 06:01, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::If there's one thing that GW has taught me, it's that defending is fucking gay and you just need bigger balls. --06:03, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you start comparing GWs to RL it's time you take a break tbh. Brandnew. 06:04, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Soccer is not RL. I know this because I don't look outside my window and see a gigantic pink rectum waving strange flags at me. --71.229 06:06, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::...Whole my neighborhood (full of stupid kids) plays Soccer and they definitely should take a break. Also: is there a sport taken more serious than soccer? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:09, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Playing soccer all day is better then sitting behind a computer all day. And I think that basketbal is taken more serious then soccer, or otherwise poker, where people kill each other out of debt and stuff. Brandnew. 06:13, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::... No? And what's so bad about sitting by the computer honestly? Everyone says it is by no one can really say why ;o And no other sport is taken more seriously; and if you consider poker to be sport you're beyond redemption :O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:14, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::They taught me at school its a sport, so I believe it is tbh. And this is why: You get no movement which makes you fat(ter). (in theory.) Which makes you less attractive, which is why you won't reproduce as much. Survival of the strongest (or prettiest?) baby. Brandnew. 06:17, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Not moving=/=becoming fat. And soccer=/=better than computer. I play computer and run, but just because I don't move when I play computer doesn't make it worse; it only makes it worse if you do it too much - and the same goes for soccer too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:18, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I was aiming at not any movement.:( But eh, you are probably right and stuff. (Another arguement is that excersising is healthy and computer MIGHT not be. don't know if it is or isn't, probably some shit with radiation and suff.) Brandnew. 06:22, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Probably scientists making stuff up to force kids to go outside and hurt themselves and think that is better than sitting inside and being safe XD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:25, 7 July 2008 (EDT) One proffessional way to settle: Sports v computers v niggerdicks. The battle. Sports. (votes weighted over ninethousand%.) (Sign here if you are damn sexy.) # Brandnew. # Football, Track + Field. -- 10:19, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # Football and Tennis (They dont mix, ima fucking lineman) Gogey 10:22, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # I PLAY SOCCER, WITH MA FEET. /FrosTalk\ 06:35, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::LMFAO Lineman playing tennis?!?!?!?!? sorry ill stop laughing :P . What do u play center?-- 10:24, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::BTW ima lineman aswell. Dammit football is starting soon and i dont wannan goo :(-- 10:28, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::D-Tackle usually, sometimes Right Tackle on O. I like D more :P I havent been to like, 1 of the summer workouts yet. Too fucking lazy. Gogey 11:09, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::OSHT! same here!!!!. I play Rtackle and mehbeh center this year. Summer workouts started last week and i didnt go O.o Im going today tho if i can find out when the weight room is open >.>-- 08:04, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Computers. (Sign here if you are a fucking emo.) # [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:40, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #Gogey 10:22, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #ima go cut myself now [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 11:03, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # -- Blackened 11:21, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #Weight lifintg + Martial Atrs > sports. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 12:08, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Niggerdicks. (Sign here if PvX is serious fucking business.) # 71.229 07:23, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:40, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # Gogey 10:22, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # Srs. --84.24.206.123 10:26, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # Just as srs as RA /FrosTalk\ 06:35, 8 July 2008 (EDT) # srs motherfucking bsns ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:40, 14 July 2008 (EDT) # ths iz srs mthr fkn bzns. -- Come visit 12:03, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Mah Companion Cube is now almost done! I can inform that everything except the circle in the middle and the heart upon it has been glued onto it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:11, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Thanks For sorting out the link for my userpage, I'm kinda new to all the wiki code and your fancy wiki lingo. killAruna Leet! 16:29, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :ups wtf lmao imo imba lololol. GTFO ^-- 16:54, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::...Trolling. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:01, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ;o # User:Skakid9090 ‎(1,440 links) # User:Godliest ‎(1,424 links) — Skakid 17:38, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Where do you find that info? Frosty No U! 17:39, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::it's at special:mostlinked. Brandnew. 17:40, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's btw the only list that encourages people to spam. zomg. Brandnew. 17:41, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::^ Yep and any day I'll pass by skakid and be the biggest lifeless wannabe-elitist on PvX! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:27, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Don't be a stranger Check our my Userpage :( and leave me messages, I wanna be sexy like you one day :( I know I'll NEVER be anywhere near as popular and cool :( -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 02:43, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Way to kiss his ass. --'Sazzy ' 10:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::^ Especially since sexy=/= being overly active at PvX. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:30, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::HOW DO YOU KNOW? Gogey 10:43, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Since I am overly active at PvX...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:44, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Speak for yourself, then. I happen to be so sexy that I can impregnate a woman just by making eye contact. I can do it to most men, too. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:48, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::You aren't overly active at PvX. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:48, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Your box thingy on my page ^^ Make it transparent please :( So my user page can be pretty <3 -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 16:20, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Can't. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:53, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Nvm, fixed. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:03, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Could you possibly do kind of the same for my page too? Below the user boxes? Would be hawt :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:05, 10 July 2008 (EDT) I'm so cool that I post on my own talk page Izzy: "OBABY! I got liek hawt idea!!!! Since Wounding Strike is stupidly overpowered lets leave it as it is and nerf all other skills to totally fuck up the whole dervish profession!" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:20, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Izzy: ONOZ! People are screaming for scythes to be nerfed because everyone's abusing them! How can I keep them around so I can continue to play my Dervish and wtfpwn everything?! I know, I'll slightly change the major skills that other classes steal from Scythe Mastery one-by-one until only dervishes can use them. And while I'm at it, I'll change a bunch of other skills that the scythe-abusers use because everything else in the game is obviously the problem, not scythes. They're perfectly balanced. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::He makes me so sad :'( I hope the nerf to Ursan and all PvE skills will be fucking awesome and the changes to make PvE skills require less farming too :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:29, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::Izzy: "Me nerf skills! Uh-oh, me poop pants! DAAHAHHHHHRRRR!" -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:37, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::he nerfs shadow form a bit but doesnt do anything about ursan --> wtf --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:38, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Here's the future of skill changes: Eviscerate: Does half damage, now causes Bleeding instead of DW, moved to Tactics line. Word of Healing: Recharge now 20 seconds, cannot target self, disables all spells for 7 seconds. Resurrection Signet: Casting time increased to 8 seconds, never recharges, resurrects ally with 10% health and 0 energy. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:41, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::And even through those updates, scythes will be remained untouched. Brandnew. 09:42, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::frenzy: now costs 10 energy, requires 4 adrenaline. changed taken damage by 200%. now loses all adrenline and disables all attack skills for 5 seconds when it ends. --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:44, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Crippling Shot: Now costs 15 energy, 15 recharge, not unblockable anymore, cripples for 2 seconds. Brandnew. 09:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Wounding Strike: Doesn't wound or strike anymore. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I can see a Resurrection Signet nerf incoming. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:58, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Resurrection Signet. Costs 25 energy now. Activation is now 8 seconds. Can never be recharged anymore, not even with a morale boost. Resurrect target party member with 10% health and 5% energy, party member dies when you die or otherwise. Ends after 20 seconds. --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:46, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Shadow Stepping has been removed from the game entirely, all Ursan skills deal double damage and cast instantly, Signets now cost energy and have a minimum cast time of 2 seconds, the Weakness condition now only affects non-scythe attacks and does not affect attributes, Shock is now an elite skill to combat the imbaness of shock axe, the Guild Lord now has 600 health, 70 armor, and no damage limit, at VoD whichever guild is more Euro is declared the winner. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 11:06, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Sacrifice cost of Wail of Doom is removed, energy remains the same, duration increased to 20 seconds, recharge reduced to two seconds. Added that if Wail of Doom is removed it's instantly reapplied on all adjacent foes as well. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Rangers can no longer use non-bow weapons, unless they're in a sway group. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:13, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::That would be madness!!!! Rangers can no longer use non-scythe weapons. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:32, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::No. Only dervishes get to use scythes. Also, they hit up to 5 targets now and do 9-100 damage. Mysticism now also removes a condition when an enchantment ends. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 13:33, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Vengeance is now stapled to a Monk's skill bar and can't be changed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:36, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::And asides from removing a condition, it also recharges all your skills. Brandnew. 13:38, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Izzy: No Mah I DONT WANNA GO TO BEDDYBYE NOW. Im being a kewl skill balancer. Hmm so Wounding Strike.... I KNOW ILL CHANGE THE WHOLE SKILL USAGE. 5 enurgy, 1 recharge. Target foe takes +5 damage for each HP you have, and you inflict Deepwound for 1 second for each point of health you have. THAT WAY 1hp NECROS and 55 MONKS CANT USE IT GUD!!!-- 13:39, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Avatar of Melandru now adds 100 AL and is maintainable. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:40, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Impale now makes foe bleed.-- 13:42, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Decapitate now litteraly decapitates target to make him die. Brandnew. 13:43, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::Swords are now unblockable. - [[User:Panic|'''PANIC!]] sexiness! 13:43, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Skill: Bubblebeam is implented for cast 5 energy and 2 recharge. Water Magic, attack skill you send out a bubblebeam at target foe owning him on hit, if this attack hits, you win the game and summon a random pokemon. Brandnew. 13:46, 11 July 2008 (EDT) You're doing it rong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:46, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Rickyvantof no longer causes Deep Wound. Recharge increased to 30s. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Scythes now hit all foes in earshot,deal holy damage, and always inflict deep wound. Wounding strike now causes burning and dazed, and deals +20...100 holy damage to all foes in compass range. 1 energy, 1/4 sec cast, no recharge. Assassins removed from the game. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 14:26, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::Featherfoot Grace now lasts forever and allows you to fly. While flying, u cant be touched, but u can touch. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 14:45, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Banishing Strike now warps the target to another dimension. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:55, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Shortly after the tourney there's going to be a huge skill update (read:~40 elites changed) — Skakid 14:57, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :I assume it will be sex, the only question is whether it will be man-love, heterosexual or lesbian. Buff Mirror of Ice plx! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:59, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Buff half of all elite skills tbh. And I'm looking forward to seeing some major changes ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:02, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::I;m looking forward to balanced PvE skills, and grindlessness (<---awesome word) of PvE skills. But i would like to see more elites to become viable. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:25, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::The last sentence makes no sense at all grammatically seen. Apart from that I agree ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:26, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::better =o? ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:28, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::did u know Shadow Prison now has a duration of -4 seconds?-- 19:30, 11 July 2008 (EDT) User:Frosty/Burning Melandru Runner Sexy runner? Frosty No U! 17:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Skakid speaks the truth. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:29, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::no this -- 17:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) WTB!!! +20% enchantment mod. urgently so I can start 600 rit already. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:29, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Ive been running 600 rit since Eotn-- 17:35, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Couldn't care less. Give me my +20 ench mod now so I can finally start farming. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:36, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::20% enchanting for what bitch :D-- 17:46, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::For my hero bitch. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:50, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::bitch --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:03, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:14, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Look at Mah build bitches... this one isn't for running tough.. its for pwning :D-- [[User:Koflem|''Koflem]](.) 18:33, 11 July 2008 (EDT) sorry i wanted to post it in melandru runner up there xD-- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 18:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Looks more like you'd pwn yourself with it. --'Sazzy ' 19:09, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Does weapon matter, Godly? I think I have some spare staff upgrades. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 19:13, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :I have a +20% Enchanting Axe upgrade, or is that not good? Frosty No U! 19:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Just get a totem axe or something? It's just for a hero anyway, doesn't have to be fancy shit :3 --'Sazzy ' 20:33, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::Pretty much. my smite hero uses a 20% sephis sword with a bison cup. - [[User:Panic|'''PANIC!]] sexiness! 20:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Ye it's just my hero bitch who's gonna use it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:20, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I has 20% for sooord, pm meh. --92.40.43.161 10:06, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Got a 19% from Pianc so I don't need, but thanks :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:09, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::But... 19% isnt even perfect xP ! np... --92.40.43.161 10:14, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well I only need it for one skill so. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:15, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::): ! --92.40.43.161 10:16, 13 July 2008 (EDT) more companion cube The companion cube dies in game :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:16, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Nope. --71.229 13:21, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::I tried carrying mine out and it got incinerated [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:50, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::Mine never died! HAHAHA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:56, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::it rly needs to die ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:59, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::he? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:00, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::wut? ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:03, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::lulz. And it really doesn't. My homemade one is just finished :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:05, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::oh noez wut am i gonna do now? :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:10, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::suicide is your only option. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:10, 13 July 2008 (EDT) On the 360 version it is possible to save the companion cube...I did. But, it can't go through the next test, it doesn't let you take it out of that starting place thing. -- Come visit 19:24, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Then there is no reason to proceed :o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:11, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::I know...I just camped out in the little starting place ;o -- Come visit 10:38, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::Good! The companion cube needs never to feel lonely <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:41, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Only heartless losers would make the companion cube feel lonely ;o -- Come visit 10:44, 14 July 2008 (EDT) I destroyed it as soon as I got the chance. I wanted that goddamn cake. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:46, 14 July 2008 (EDT) : :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:10, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Why didn't you come to GH, I was standing there wearing my new hot armor D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:36, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :I spammed ricky in chat and you didn't respond :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:01, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Tbh, I hated the fucking companion cube. I kept leaving it behind then finding I still needed the fucker and having to go back for his lazy ass. My friend who had played before was watching me play, when it came to incineration time, pop, in he went. I was informed I missed out on hilarious commentary by not hesitating. I also replayed it in commentary mode and when I heard people started taking the cube round for the whole game so they had to insert the incinerator I was like, WTF, I wanted to be rid of that fucker as soon as I could. I predict Godliest hates me now :< - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:15, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Only the companion cube :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:21, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Holy Shit Ur the most linked user now... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:18, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Know ;) Will be gone for 2 weeks soon though :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:30, 15 July 2008 (EDT) obaby! I'll be gone for two days since I'm gonna queue for the Iron Maiden concert. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:07, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Just curious... what ur fastest time to beat portal?--[[user:Canderouss|"Canderouss"]] "the kotor guy" 14:43, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :I've not got past the level where you're forced to destroy the companion cube; and I suck at speedruns too :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:37, 17 July 2008 (EDT) PORTAL SEQUEL! Read here gogogo! I CAN'T WAIT! -- Come visit 14:32, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :But why for XBLA!? I ain't got no fucking Xbox! Makes me sad :'( Hopefully it will be released for PC too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:36, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::GOGO buy xbox just for that. Brandnew. 14:40, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Can't afford to, I bought a new comp for like a quadrillion moneez. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:42, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I can arrange a job in amsterdam for ye, does require penor sucking skills though. Brandnew. 14:54, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::If it is a big enough hit on XBLA, they will release it for PC (probably). I will buy it the day it comes out. -- Come visit 14:59, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Look at the comments on the news. The creators of Portal, Valve, have before said that they consider the PC to be the most supreme platform for gaming, and releasing a game for XBLA only would kind of go against that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:01, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Microsoft made a deal with them to release it specifically on XBLA. -- Come visit 11:20, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Fuck microsoft. They won't stop buying everyone else's franchises. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:35, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Fuck that game: :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:50, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ojamo, I was assuming they did. I'm positive that is the only reason they wouldn't release it on PC, but I might be wrong. -- Come visit 15:23, 18 July 2008 (EDT) I don't mean to be an ass about it, but I'd like you to take another look at your vote. 99% of the time spent casting Tainted Flesh is a bit exaggerated (lolhyperbole), as it only takes about a third of your time (factoring in an Enchanting Mod ''and aftercast), and by using TF, the opposing RC will be spending 50% of his time using RC. XD I also have a note about attribute points at the bottom of the page. Rotting Flesh, like Heal Party, should be used sparingly, and doesn't actually demand much energy considering Soul Reaping (and the SR skills), while any 10 energy spells/skills are also easily covered by Soul Reaping. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:51, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :You should have a 12-10-8 or 11-10-10 with 11+1+1 Death, 10+1 Soul, 10 resto; not 12-11-6 with 6 death magic! That's just plain stupid. Apart from that good players will position themselves so that Disease isn't spread out amongst the whole team. You can hardly use Rotting Flesh often. And your utility skills can hardly be used at all due to your energy problems. Soul Reaping does by no means cover the vast amount of energy necessary to use that build with decent effectiveness. And if you think a vote is wrong making a comment about it is not to "be an ass". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:59, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Even with higher Death Magic, you'd still be spending about a third of your time recasting Tainted Flesh (less than 10% difference.) Longer durations on conditions don't mean much, anyway, knowing that they'll be RCed within a couple seconds, which is why reapplying conditions (like from Tainted Flesh or even Withering Aura) are more beneficial. I was worried about the attributes in Death Magic, but I meant to keep the breakpoints of Foul Feast and Weapon of Warding in mind (which are both on first bar.) The second bar is much more flexible in terms of attribute spread, and if it makes a difference, I'll rearrange its attribute spread. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:15, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::I managed to squeeze out 9 and 11 Death Magic without messing up the breakpoints for Soul Reaping and Restoration too much. Bettur nao? =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:35, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::still energy heavy as fuck. I find myself having energy problems with a N/E with GoLE. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:45, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::If you absolutely want energy management, I strongly suggest taking Signet of Lost Souls in the optional. The thing with the usual N/E Curses Necromancers is that the majority of their spells cost 10 energy, and it's their job to keep physicals hexed at all time. Supporting builds can play a little more conservatively, of course, and wait until the last second to heal an ally. I have to agree with you, though, the attributes are better with higher Death Magic, but I still need an even-ish split so I can get the most out of Soul Reaping and Restoration Magic. Thanks for your help. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:43, 18 July 2008 (EDT) oh my fucking god! http://gw.gamependium.com/tools/builds/show/1 The first time ever when I played HA I used that build in some stupid randomway. Obaby!!! Back then it was possible to hold halls with randomway because everyone was running unorganized fucktard builds stolen from Anet that all were crap. obaby [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:12, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :lmao XD I also loved the little note you left on roberts page about it. Even more that he's clueless about it. --'Sazzy ' 08:14, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::I ran that Startburst sword. It's truly awesome. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:17, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::I love that site already. I recognize 99% of Anet's build and recognize using them in HA... <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:20, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::They delete your comments if you say a build is bad QQ Maybe I just said it too often. --'Sazzy ' 08:22, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ye and the Star Burst warrior was made by an admin, that's why it's popular. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:23, 18 July 2008 (EDT)